Next one is the Good one
by Aio
Summary: Oneshot Spoilers The Port City of Palmacosta, a birthday, a kiss... KxA


I know I haven't finished my other fic, but the inspiration just came and I couldn't ignore it. I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I, however, own the poem (I know it sucks, but that's the point :P). I also own David (I'm lying. I share him with Shadow Kaleb).

Kratos and Anna were walking towards Palmacosta. They needed some decent sleep and they had to buy more supplies, they had already finished the ones they had.

Besides, Kratos had prepared something for Anna. He hoped she would like the surprise. It was the only thing he was able to do while traveling.

"I've never been to the sea," Anna commented looking at the cerulean blue ocean at their right.

"Palmacosta is one of the most beautiful cities. It's also the main port in Sylvarant." Kratos explained plainly.

"I know. I've always wanted to come here. I hope we can stay here for a couple of days." The brown haired girl said dreamily.

"I doubt it. There's a Human Ranch near and Palmacosta doesn't have a Non-Aggression treaty like Iselia." Kratos said wearily.

Anna sighed and leaned on Kratos. "Well, it doesn't matter; as long as I'm with you, it's okay."

Kratos blushed slightly. _I can't believe she forgot today is her birthday. _He thought. _Then again, I can't remember mine either._

"What do you want to eat today?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me all of a sudden?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Kratos shrugged. "I can ask you, can't I?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can. You know? That's pretty sweet." Anna smiled gently. Kratos smiled too.

They walked silently until they reached Palmacosta's main entrance. At this point, Anna squealed in delight at the sight of the beautiful city. "Ooh! Kratos, this is so beautiful!" Anna's eyes shone with happiness.

"It is, isn't it?" the auburn haired man seemed happy at Anna's reaction. He knew Anna had never visited the sea, so that's why he decided to come all the way from Asgard in the first place.

"Thanks, Kratos! Thanks for bringing me here!" Anna hugged Kratos tightly.

"It-it was nothing," he said with a surprised look. Then he remembered, he pocketed his hand and touched a piece of paper. "Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna loosened her grip but was still holding Kratos close to her.

"Happy birthday," Kratos said, playing with her smooth brown hair.

"What?" Anna's mouth opened a bit.

"Happy birthday. Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you knew when my birthday was," Anna was slightly shocked.

"You told me once." Kratos said lovingly.

"Really? When? Oh, now I remember. But… Wow! _You_ remembered!" she said happily and placed her head on his chest, feeling his heart.

"Of course. Also, I… I w-wrote you t-this p-poem." He took out the piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat.

_Your beautiful emerald green eyes_

_And the days I spend with you watching the skies_

_Make me think of how much I love you._

_I used to have a life where everything was cold_

_I had no true friends, I was growing old_

_But the day I met you, my whole life changed_

_You brought light and joy_

_My feelings, however, were not arranged_

_At first I thought I had become rusty_

_For my abilities went down while being with you,_

_My movements were slow, my swordsmanship, unrefined_

_But then I realized I had fallen for you._

_So now that I know, _

_I don't want you to leave me._

_Please stay at my side, I won't leave you,_

_I promise to stick to you, no matter what,_

_Only remember, your guardian angel I am._

"So, did you like it?" Kratos asked after finishing the poem, as red as a tomato.

"You're the worst poet I've ever met. Oh, my angel, I loved it!" Anna said fondly.

"Thank… you. I've been working on it for days." Kratos said glancing at the sky. When he lowered his eyes to look at Anna, he saw she was just a few inches from his face. Kratos panicked at first, but then relaxed and went closer to Anna.

They were only an inch away…

"Excuse me, sir. You dropped this," a voice said. Kratos looked down and saw a small kid tugging his shirt and holding the piece of paper.

"Thank you." The angel said taking the piece of paper.

"No problem." The boy said and walked away.

"Uh, well, um… um… yeah… Shall we go?" Anna blushed madly and stepped away.

"Yes… Let's get going…" Kratos said raising his hand to his face trying to hide his redness.

vvvvv

They walked through Palmacosta's market and every time Anna found something she liked, Kratos bought it without flinching, for she had no money since she got caught by the Desians and Kvar.

Well, almost without flinching.

"Ooh! How cute!" Anna cried when she saw a huge wooden bear charm.

"Anna… " Kratos, who was carrying all the bags, said.

"Oh, please, Kratos." Anna said pleadingly.

"What do you want it for?" the auburn haired man asked.

"It's a lucky charm, it's supposed to bring good luck. And we _need_ the good luck."

"Exactly," Kratos answered back, "it's _supposed _to bring good luck. And besides, it's huge. Let me remind you that we are fugitives; we can't travel with so many things. Oh, and you already have like twenty of them." Kratos showed her a bag full of wooden charms.

"I guess you're right, as usual." Anna gave up, slightly disappointed, but when Kratos looked away to watch some weapons, she snuck the charm into the wooden charms bag, and then she grabbed his hand. Kratos, half surprised, half scared, looked from her hand that lay between his fingers, to her deep green eyes. Anna smirked evilly and started walking to a nearby restaurant.

They asked for a table and sat down next to a window, from where they could watch the sea.

When they ordered their food, Kratos ordered shrimp cocktail and a lemonade; Anna ordered a shrimp cocktail too, shark soup, fried tuna, rice and a lemonade.

By the time she had finished all her food, it was almost sunset.

Anna turned her gaze to the sun that was going down slowly in a mixture of orange and golden colors.

"You know, Kratos, you've been my only friend." Anna said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Kratos, who had been watching the sunset, turned his attention to the brown haired girl.

"Well, I grew up traveling from place to place, so I didn't get to know people." She explained, her emerald green eyes reflecting the sun.

Kratos didn't know what to say. In a way, he had suffered the same, until he met Yuan and then Mithos and Martel.

"In Luin I had 'friends', like David, but they were not real friends; like someone who I could talk to freely." She continued, wrapping her arms around herself. It was getting cold.

"Here," Kratos took off his cloak and gave it to Anna.

"Thanks," she said smiling lovingly at him. "That was until I met you, Kratos. You are my only friend."

"You know you can always count on me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Kratos." she smiled and slowly started to come closer to him.

"Don't worry." He came closer, too.

They were only an inch form each other.

"Hey, you two, we're closing to prepare everything for dinner! Get outta here!" shouted a fat man from behind the counter.

"Sure…" Kratos said leaving the restaurant with Anna.

vvvvv

They walked along Palmacosta's beach. The sky had turned from golden to dark blue in just ten minutes. They were now enjoying the smooth sand and the cool waves.

Anna still had Kratos' cloak and was now playing with it, twirling it.

Kratos just spent his time watching his beloved Anna. Oh, how much had he wanted to kiss her!

Anna yawned and leaned on Kratos, who wrapped an arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Anna yawned again.

"Anna? Maybe we should go to the inn, you're tired." He said softly.

"Yeah… I'm pretty tired, I don't know why…" Anna said.

Both started walking towards the inn, hoping it would have empty rooms.

Kratos opened the door slowly and saw a fat man with a wooly moustache snoring, sitting in a wooden chair.

"Uh… Excuse me." He said poking the man on the arm.

"Wha-? Oh, good day, how may I serve you?" the man asked snoozing. Kratos wasn't sure if the man was awake or talking in his sleep.

"We would want two rooms, please." He answered unsure.

"Two rooms, yeah." The man got up and went to a desk that matched the chair. Opened a drawer and took out two keys. "It's… um… 200 gald."

Kratos took out his money bag and handed over the money. Both Anna and him climbed the stairs and stopped at Anna's room.

"I had a really nice time, Kratos." Anna said smiling.

"Well, I thought, since it was your birthday that you deserved a good time so I ju-" he was cut off by Anna's lips. Kratos' eyes widen as he tasted the sweet lips. The feeling was beyond wonderful. He had never felt that before. He wished that moment lasted forever… Just Anna and him, there, alone, kissing…

But the time came and Anna broke the kiss. "Thank you." She whispered.

Anna turned around and opened her room's door. Stepping inside she glanced at Kratos one more time before closing the door.

Kratos stood there, expressionless…

He finally returned to his senses. That was it: he would never wash his face again.


End file.
